The Whereabouts of Truth
by ZiggyVanWagner
Summary: I'm interested in your...Kyou-kun." HaruxKyou AU
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings:** Hatsuharu/Kyou, Rin/Tohru, Hatori/Kazuma

**Warnings:** AU, male/male, female/female, violence, vulgar language, rape

**Disclaimer:** Ha! I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, I'm pretty sure Akito would still be a guy. Poor Chad Cline.

**Rating:** M to NC-17

_A/N:_ I hate introductions. I've done so many now. Hello I'm Ren. I write for fun now, but I one time I wrote to bring in the dough. Now I'm just a clerk at a bookstore. I make fun of people who are mean to me, or who don't pay the amount I have told them. Seriously, don't give me teary eyes and tell me you don't have the fifteen cents needed. If I seem irritable in my author notes, it's because my mother is having another child and I'm helping my sister pack to return home. I've gotten a total of three hours of sleep. I'm cranky. Forgive me.

I've taken the liberty of turning Haru into a twenty years of age pervert. Kyou is seventeen.

The title is derived from the song, The Whereabouts of Truth, by Chiyako Fukuda.

* * *

-The Whereabouts of Truth-

* * *

Kyou groaned inwardly as Kagura tugged him along, her skirt flitting up to reveal Nekokoneko panties. Kyou would have laughed if he gave a care. No, entrance exams were coming up and he still needed to help his dearest friend with Math and Social Languages.

"Oh Kyou! Look! HOWLING is playing here! Let's go!"

And once again the young woman resumed pulling Kyou around like he was a rag doll. At this point in his life, he didn't bother trying to fight it. Ever since childhood he had clung to her, and now it all came around full circle to bite him in the ass. He was lonely, the teen realized too late as he watched a distant cousin, Yuki, talk so calmly with everyone else while Kyou was ignored.

The day of his mother's death was the worst. When he had only Kagura to lean on, she too left him. His father blamed the death of his wife on the tiny orange top. But his new fathers, Kazuma and Hatori Sohma, never once blamed him, and instead coddled him and taught him more than life or school ever could.

He was grateful to them both. He loved them more than he could remember loving his biological father.

"Kyoun-Kyoun! We didn't know you came here," exclaimed two of his classmates as they pushed themselves between Kagura and the orange haired teen. Kyou grinned as he shrugged, letting himself be led to the table they occupied.

"How come you two aren't studying like sensei said? You know she'll beat some sense into you if you fail again." The blonde haired boy laughed nervously while the brunette shuddered. Sensei was not a woman to be trifled with. She was a friend of Hatori-outo's ex-wife Kana, and despised outo from leaving the woman for another man.

_Kyou stared worriedly at his fathers and the women that stood in the doorway. One was crying as the other yelled. Kyou felt tears well up as well as he ran out, grabbing to the younger father's leg._

_"Kazuma-outo! W-what's going on?!"_

_Kazuma smiled sadly as he bent down to cradle Kyou close; Hatori was glaring stiffly at Kana's friend. Kana stared down at Kyou, her surprise obvious. The tiny boy stared back up with confusion, hugging closer to his father's head as he was lifted. Hatori cleared his throat, catching every one's attention._

_"Kana, I love you dearly, but as you can see, I have a family now that needs me. I know you too, have someone waiting for you, yes? I will not say you cannot come and visit. You are as much Kyou's mother as Kazuma is his father. Please understand my side of this as well."_

_Kana stepped forward, her arms outstretched timidly to Kazuma. "Please, may I hold him once before I go?" The young man smiled fondly as he gingerly handed his son to the woman, the boy's arms wrapping securely around her neck as he sobbed onto his shoulder._

Kyou smiled at the memory, his fingers twitching at the remembrance of the way Kana's hair felt between the digits. After that time, Kana had visited frequently to play or take care of him while Hatori took care of patients, and Kazuma taught at the dojo. Kana was like the mother he would never have.

"Kyou!! Why didn't you wait for me?!"

All eyes were on the young woman who wore a mint green dress and a ragged neko backpurse. Her brown eyes were piercing Kyou's head with rage, but the teen could care less he patted the seat next to himself. The girl immediately returned to her chipper mood and sat, latching to Kyou's arm.

Screams, hollers, and hoots filled the thick club as every one focused their attentions to the stage, where a tall, long haired raven haired woman stood. Her dark eyes roved the crowd before she smirked. The lights brightened to reveal the rest of the band. Kagura squealed as she pointed to the bassist: he looked to be in his late teens, with bi-coloured hair and gaudy necklaces and rings. His greyed eyes fell on the shrieking girl, his smile soft as he waved.

Kyou scoffed as he took a sip of his friend's water, his tongue darting to catch the droplets that ran from his lower lip. He noticed the bassist staring intently at him, making a light pink tinge his cheeks. The musician gave a tiny grin before focusing back to the music.

The rest of the night went close to smoothly, what with Kagura's constant declarations of love for Kyou, and the teen's friends congratulating their 'marriage.' But now it was well pass two in the morn' and he needed to get Kagura home and ready for school. But she was proving the task difficult as she kept swaying and stumbling until she merely crawled on the sidewalk.

"C'mon Kagura-nii. I promised Okaa-sama that you'd be home before four."

After another few minutes of struggling with the woman he fell to the ground, pulling Kagura onto his lap as he flipped through the numbers on her phone. There was his house, her house, and then a mile of numbers he didn't recognize. If he called his house, Hatori-outo would be angry. If he called Kagura's home, Okaa-sama would be disappointed in him.

If they combined the money they had, it could be enough to reach the Sohma Main Estate. He could ask for someone at the main gate to come and pick her up, and then he could walk the eight miles home. Struggling to stand, Kyou hefted Kagura into his arms, his legs shaking with the extra weight. The nearest taxi stop was two kilometres from where he stood now.

"Hey, need some help?"

Kyou blinked as he looked over his shoulder to see the bassist from HOWLING. He wore now a long white, fur-lined knee long coat, his black combat boots stained with white out and band-aids of different colours and designs. His smile was soft, kind; it reminded Kyou of Kazuma in many ways.

"Uhm, well, I need some money for a taxi. But, I think I'll have enough with Kagura-nii's share as well. So, I don't think I need any help."

The man chuckled as he pulled out a pink jeweled phone with a cow key chain. Kyou couldn't help but stare blatantly at the outrageous electronic, his face resembling that of pure shock.

"Oi, Rin. Did you leave yet? I actually need to drop some friends off, is that cool?" After a few moments of silence, the bi-coloured haired man grinned and laughed, giving his farewells before hanging up. His cool gaze was once more turned to Kyou, making the teen blush.

"My name's Hatsuharu, but just Haru will do. And you are?"

"Err, Kyou! Kyou Sohma. I'd bow and say 'nice to meet you' but well," Kyou looked to the giggling lump in his arms and sighed. Really, this woman. Haru smiled as he glanced back in time to see a rather clean, sleek black car come into view. Kyou swallowed the lump in his throat, his arms shaking violently.

The car slowed to a halt before the two, and the window slowly descended to reveal a very, very angry Hatori-outo. Kagura let out a squeal as she fell from Kyou's arms, her legs barely supporting herself.

"'Tori-nii! Didn't know you...you came here...How's Shishou-san?"

Hatori sighed as he shut off the engine and removed himself from the vehicle, careful to meet Kagura before she met the concrete. His cool eyes went from Kyou, to Haru, silently questioning. Haru smiled politely as he bowed, moving over to take the teen's hand in his own.

"I'm Hatsuharu, sir, and I'm interested in your...Kyou-kun."

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Prologue ende! For those of you who loath the addition of japanese words, copy and paste this below help to better yourself and your anger issues. Seriously, I don't want to deal with a kid who can't get over their irrational fear of learning some thing new. So, save this helpful guide and bring it up when you read another's Japanese laden fanfic. I'm sure mine is toned down, compared to others where every other sentence is, "Iie, demo saa. Onegai." So on and so forth.

**_Meanings:_**

_San, chan, kun, sama, dono:_ all are honorifics used in respect for a person, chan meant to be cute and generally for girls, while sama shows high respect, normally for the head of a clan or the president of a company.

_Shishou:_ the master of a dojo. If you read the manga, you know this is what the Sohma children use to refer to Kazuma.

_Outo:_ father

_Okaa:_ mother

_Nekokoneko:_ The cute twin cats from Azumanga Diaoh. I figured that while also being uber in love with Kyou, she will also wear kitty panties!

_Itadakimasu:_ mainly "I will partake of this." Haru will be using that term later.

_Nii:_ a term for "older brother/older sister" Kyou uses Nii as a shortened version of Onee, for "big sister." Kagura uses Nii as a shortened version of Onii, for "big brother"

_Sensei:_ the term for teacher. This pops up more often than not in manga.

As stated earlier, this is merely a prologue. It's not meant to be long. Also, please, if you can refrain, don't send a review saying "UPDATE SOON!" because at current, I'm focusing on one particular series and I want to complete that before I can give my full attention to this series. I'm sure other authors can understand this logic. Thank you for your understanding...or lack of.

Well, I suppose that's it. Until we meet again-


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** Hatsuharu/Kyou, Rin/Tohru, Hatori/Kazuma

**Warnings:** AU, male/male, female/female, violence, vulgar language, rape

**Disclaimer:** Ha! I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, I'm pretty sure Akito would still be a guy. Poor Chad Cline.

**Rating:** M to NC-17

_A/N:_ Thank you for all the positive feedback. I'm so glad the Hatori/Kazuma pairing was accepted. And give a big round of applause to my brother for doing his school work ::he's a delinquent:: In this chapter, I've realized I like bringing harm to Kyou. Odd.

* * *

-The Whereabouts of Truth-

* * *

Kyou groaned inwardly as he tugged his bag up to his shoulder, letting the strap rub against his bared neck. Lunch was on Uo, so said Hanajima as she collected the orange top and Tohru. The teen couldn't refuse a free meal, seeing as how Hatori had to leave early for work and Kazuma was not skilled in the culinary arts.

Tohru smiled softly as she nudged between Uotani and Kyou, her hands clasped to her schoolbag as she talked with the tall blonde.

"I-I'm almost positive I'll pass the Math section! Kyou-kun and Sohma-kun have been tutoring me, s-so I can't fail them!"

Kyou grinned as he settled his hand on her head, his eyes showing the laughing that ensued in his inner mind. Tohru smiled back up at him, her hand taking his and swinging it to and fro. Uotani glared protective daggers at Kyou, who ignored them in favour of Hanajima's electric waves.

"Hey! I made sure to teach her and not grope her, so stop glaring at me! 'Sides, I got my hands filled with a stalker cow!"

The blonde gave Kyou and incredulous look, her face tinged pink with a ready fit of laughter. The teen merely glared back, his face reddened with embarrassment.

"It's true! He looks like a cow with black and white hair! And he told Hatori-outo that he was interested in me! I mean, I don't know what he sees in someone like me..."

Hanajima blinked and looked back. She couldn't contain her smile as she waved to the 'cow' Kyou had rambled on about. He returned the wave as he snuck up behind the teen, his bare fingers wiggling in the air before he wrapped his arms around Kyou, his hands gripping to the teen's breast area.

Kyou let out a girlish squeal as he groped at the hands clinging to his chest, his face turning a shade darker.

"Haru!"

The man gave a throaty laugh as he squeezed tighter, his thumb running over where he imagined Kyou's nipples would be. He didn't mistake the groan of pleasure, like the teen's friends did. Tohru gasped and bowed, her face flushed as if the actions were being done to herself.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you, Cow-san!"

Haru blinked over Kyou's head, his hands running down to hold at the teen's hips, effectively keeping him in place. The click of boots made all look back to see the ravenette singer of HOWLING, her hair pulled in twin tails. While Haru was sporting his white coat, she wore a black, simple coat.

"Haru, we're late enough as it is."

The man sighed forlornly as he looked down to see Kyou glaring cutely up at him, his arms crossed as a way to defend his chest. Haru grinned, pressing a kiss to the teen's forehead before releasing him. He looked over to Tohru with a grin and a wave.

"The name's Haru, Tohru-chan."

The girl gasped, her hands clasped to her chest as she apologized profusely. It then occured to her that a complete stranger knew her. Gasping, Tohru looked up, her eyes showing worry. Haru returned the look with a smile.

"Kagura-chan talks about you all the time."

Kyou stared disbelievingly at the man, his jaw hanging. Kagura, you traitor, he yelled internally as he tugged his bag higher up, completely ready to flee the scene. But no! Tohru was getting friendly with the jerk! Kyou grabbed the fur cuff of Haru's jacket, dragging the man off to a secluded area.

"Oh my, Kyou-kun. I didn't know your hormones kicked in so ear-"

"Stay away from Tohru. It's been three months already, a-and now you're getting friendly with the only...the only real friend I have! And you're stealing her from me!"

Haru stared blankly at the fuming teen before pulling Kyou close, one hand settled on the small of his back while the other tangled in his hair.

"I have to make nice with all your closest people, so that they will give us their blessings for our wedding."

One would think that after three months of this man, nothing would phase Kyou, but alas, his eyes widened and his face flushed. To cover up his embarrassment, the teen yanked at Haru's darker hair, making said man yelp.

"Don't say such shameless things, you!"

Haru smiled as he leaned Kyou back, his body flush against the other's. The teen blushed, clinging to the older man's shoulders in fear of falling.

"It's not shameless at all. What's shameless is when Rin was still in school. She used to wear frilly panties and she'd flash everyone. Oh Kyou, did you just imagine Rin? Naughty."

Kyou's eyes widened as he shoved and punched at the older, his face heated with embarrassment while the older merely laughed. This guy, Kyou thought as he finally escaped Haru's grasp. His hands were shaking as he hiked his bag up once more, his face as crimson as his eyes.

"You're not serious at all! Damn, I hate people like you!"

Haru blinked, watching as the orange haired teen ran off; he smiled as he ruffled his head, laughter rupturing from his throat. Rin appeared from the left side, the teen's friends with her.

"That was mean, Haru."

The man smiled as he shrugged, fixing his coat before bowing politely to Tohru. Rin rolled her eyes, smacking the man's head before she too stalked off, his hair whipping around her with the bout of wind. Tohru bowed back, her expression forlorn.

"Kyou-kun won't like me saying this but, the reason why he can't trust others is because of his late mother. S-she...always said, 'If only you weren't born, then he would look at me.' A-and when I think about it, I-I start to cry for Kyou-kun."

True enough, tears were running down the girl's weather reddened cheeks, her hands covering her sobs as she turned to be cradled in Uo's hold. The blonde ran her fingers through Tohru's brunette locks, her eyes on Haru; he was stupefied.

"He has a cell. The number's 5X-339741. I'm sure Kagura's got the number on her own."

Haru nodded, giving a wave to the girls before he chased after Rin. The woman practically glared daggers at him, the lower half of her face hidden behind her coat neck. The man smiled sheepishly, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Just like you to pick the broken ones, nee Haru?"

The man shrugged back, his eyes rolled up to stare at the orange tinged sky. Purple, pink, and red hues skirted along the skyline, dancing and ducking about. It was a seemingly nice day despite the inner turmoil. It would rain.

* * *

"Kazuma-outo, more rice please."

The young, prematurely grey haired man smiled as he lifted the lid to the rice cooker, grabbing the scoop as Kyou handed his bowl over. Some thing was amiss. The boy was less than cheerful, his eyes down and his hands fidgeting. Hatori was the first to notice the calm, depressed demeanor for what it was; Haru Troubles.

That man made Kyou feel more than any person ever had. It was good in ways, but when Kyou was apathetic to the plights around him, it peeved Hatori to no end.

"How was school, Kyou?"

The teen glance to Hatori, his eyes filled with complete loathing. The man almost regretted asking, before the boy gave a tiny smile.

"It was fine. Tohru finally understands multiplication."

Kazuma smiled softly and chuckled, sending the full bowl back to the teen, who graciously took it and began to stuff his face. He obviously didn't want to say anymore. The younger of the two men sighed and glanced to Hatori, who's gaze was fixed on Kyou. He was obviously trying to figure out the mystery that was 'Kyou' but was failing thus far. It made Kazuma smile even more.

"And what about you, Hatori-san? I imagine Akito-sama was just as troublesome as you always make her out to be?"

Hatori gave a curt nod. He too, obviously did not want to speak much on his day. Kazuma knew; Hatori's blindness in his right eye was due to his affair with Kana. Akito hated Kana, called her horrible names, and when Hatori had refused to leave her, Akito threw a vase at him.

Soon after, when Kazuma had taken Kyou for his son, Hatori and he had finally met. Kazuma was enchanted, yet dared not approach him as he relieved Kana of the suffering he claimed to put them through. The woman said she didn't blame him at all, that she still loved him, even if they were not meant to be.

His eyes were from Kyou for merely a moment before the child was gone, to Hatori's side. Kazuma had run over, apologizing kindly for the boy's behavior. He was stopped by the man's smile. Kazuma sighed wistfully as he recalled the memories, oblivious to the looks his lover was giving him.

"I'm finished. Hatori-outo, Kazuma-outo, is there anything you need from the store?"

Hatori nodded, then nudged the daydreaming younger in the side, successfully awakening him from his reverie. The man blinked before giving a shy smile and pulling a shopping list from the pocket of his sleeve.

"Be careful, Kyou-kun."

* * *

Kyou made sure to be careful on his way to the Minagawa Groceries, as well as while he was there. It was dark now, a soft drizzle covering the earth with a cool, sleek coating. The teen was lucky that he didn't have much to buy, but there were leeks._ Ew_, the teen thought as he rounded the corner, his face smacking into a built chest. Kyou blinked the pain away as much as he could, not realizing he was being dragged off into the alleyway.

"Oi, sorry 'bout tha--"

A hand clamped over his mouth, as cracked lips took his ear, a rough wet tongue running out to lap at the lobe. Kyou's eyes widened. He knew it wasn't Haru, as much as he would it to be, simply so that he could properly report the jerk, but not knowing made it all the more terrifying.

His legs were shaking as he hand slipped into the front of his pants, grasping him with no regards. Tears ran down the boy's cheeks as he realized his hands were bound behind his back, even more so that man was thrusting against him wantonly. The hoarse, raspy breath of the man ran pass the teen's ear, making him shiver and groan at his sensitive ears.

His brain was catching up with the situation though, and with it came fear as his mouth as gagged, his body thrown the the ground with abandon. The alert and warning signals went off too late as his pants were tugged down his skinny legs. Tears ran down his cheeks in a silent plea as his boxers were too, removed; he was left exposed to a rapist.

The man chuckled as he unzipped his own slacks, pulling out his weeping sex after licking his lips and eying his prize. Kyou's body shivered and a muffled scream left his mouth as his lower half was hoisted into the air, his virginal entrance exposed. More screams and wails erupted as the thick, throbbing organ pierced him without mercy.

_'Haru... Haru save me!'_, Kyou pleaded in his mind as his body seared with pain. His fingers spasmed as he tried at his bonds, but he was met with failure as his body was piston against the stranger's cock. It felt so disgusting, and it made the teen feel so terribly weak.

The man's grunts and moans made Kyou's stomach twist, his eyes leaking now more than full out crying. He was resigned to his fate and kept silent. His body was still, save for the movement from behind. He only wished that it ended soon; it was granted as a thick hot liquid covered his back and ass.

As quickly as the man had come he was gone, making sure to undo the bonds and remove the gag. Kyou merely laid there, his limbs protesting at the thought of leaving. He was sullied. How would he face his fathers, his friends, Haru?

Haru.

Kyou cried once more as he curled into a ball, holding his clothes tightly to his chest. The first person who had even shown remote romantic interest in would surely find him the most vile thing to ever come across. The thought made Kyou choke on his saliva, his breathing coming out shorter and raspier.

"H-haru..."

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

::sobs:: M-my first smutty scene a-and it had to be rape!!! Please forgive me!!!! N-now I must leave to weep in despair as I type the rest of this angst-filled story. TT-TT


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings:** Hatsuharu/Kyou, Rin/Tohru, Hatori/Kazuma

**Warnings:** AU, male/male, female/female, violence, vulgar language, rape

**Disclaimer:** Ha! I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, I'm pretty sure Akito would still be a guy. Poor Chad Cline.

**Rating:** M to NC-17

_A/N:_ Third chapter. Beware angst. But thankfully, there isn't a large time skip this time. The song in this chapter, Heaven's Mirror Flower is from Trusty Bell(Eternal Sonata) and is gorgeous. I imagine Tohru would like it too. ::laughs:: EVERYONE, thank alzilur-sensei for her amazing InuYasha stories, for they helped me through my weekend of boredom::bows:: Thank you for being there for my sister as well, alzilur-sensei.

After the next chapter, this series will be moved to Adult FanFiction for its' extremely not work/school/minor safe content. I will be rewriting an edited version that is M-safe for FF, but it will take some time. Sorry young ones!

* * *

-The Whereabouts of Truth-

* * *

After collecting himself as much as one could, Kyou returned home, groceries in hand. He then, without a word left to the bath house, leaving confused fathers in his wake. Kazuma looked to Hatori with worry, his hand clutching to his chest thoughtfully.

"Hatori-san, what's going on with our Kyou?"

The older had noticed almost immediately what the problem was. There were red marks around the boy's wrists, and he walked with a slight limp. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and his face was pale from shock. _'Well'_, the man thought with a sigh, _'this is what I get for being both a doctor and parent.'_

"Hatori-san?"

The man looked over to see Kazuma's gaze even more worrisome. It made Hatori smile faintly, reaching for the younger's hand and holding it tightly.

"He'll be fine, Kazuma-kun."

Kazuma smiled back, his free hand coming to run soothingly through dark strands. The older leaned in, leaving a chaste kiss on the grey haired ones lips; as well as promises for the night that made Kazuma blush.

* * *

Kyou stood under the steaming shower head, his skin slowly turning a pallid pink colour from the scalding water. His eyes stung and hurt from crying too much, his throat felt scratchy as well. On the sink behind him sat his cell, which continued to go off, the song "Heaven's Mirror Flower" bringing a soft melody through his turmoil.

Tohru was the one to change his ringtones to identify who it was that was calling, or messaging him. Akiko's opera sound was the tone that told Kyou it was Haru calling. Why Haru? He changed it as well as put the words to English. It had taken thirty minutes for Kyou to put the settings back, but he had left Heaven's Mirror on Haru's number.

While he had Haru's number, he was almost positive he had never given the older man his own. How was he calling? Kyou glanced over to the phone once more, his face forlorn. How could he talk to Haru now? The mere thought of the caring man hating him brought the teen to his knees, his arms wrapped protectively around his body.

He didn't want the man to hate him, no matter how distant and rude he was back. He was a kid, and that how kids are; this was his reasoning when he hit and called Haru names.

_'Kyou? Hey, you there? Kagura gave me your number, hope you don't mind. Hey, if you are there, why don't you pick up? I'd love to hear your voice once more before I leave for Hokkaido...Kyou?'_

The teen walked over on his knees, carefully grabbing the phone before flipping it open, his body now curled in as he sat against the side of the sink.

"Haru..."

_'Ah, my sweet words have called you forth. Awesome. Anyway, why didn't you pick up earlier?'_

Kyou sniffled as he rubbed at his eyes, his body still ached, and it finally occurred to him that that man was still inside of him. His legs pushed his body up quickly as he rushed the the bathtub, beginning to fill it with water as he crouched once more.

"Haru...," Kyou repeated as he hiccoughed, his face cradled in one arm.

_'Kyou, did some thing happen? You're at home right, can I come over?'_

Kyou thought the consequences over; if Haru came over, he would know how dirty Kyou was, but he could also help with it. He nodded silently despite the fact that the man couldn't see.

"M-My parents are home right now, but, I think it should be fine. Please come over, Haru...I-I can't get it out," the teen cried softly, his face red as he pleaded for Haru.

_'It's alright Kyou. I'll be there soon, okay? Kyou, tell me you love me.'_

"I-I love you...Haru."

There was only a click on the other line, and Kyou snapped his phone shut, throwing it to the other, drier side of the room. It was probably the only way the man would agree to go over, to have Kyou say those words. Did he love Haru? He'd only known the man for three months, and he barely knew any thing at all. Maybe it was love that made Kyou worry about acceptance from the older.

And less than twenty minutes later he heard stomping and yelling downstairs. Quickly, he stood from the overflowing bath tub, and reached for his fresh clothes. Once they were on, and his phone sat snugly in his pocket, Kyou descended to see Haru glaring as Kazuma held him from the staircase.

"Can't you see something's wrong with him?! Hell, he called me, the bane of his existence over!"

Kazuma grunted as he flipped Haru to the ground, his palm holding firmly on the man's chest.

"Kazuma-outo...What are you doing?"

All three men looked to see Kyou, a sloppy, depressed smile on his face as he hopped the remaining two steps. His hand settled tenderly on Kazuma's shoulder, making the man pull away from Haru in guilt. The younger of the three men stood, brushing his back off before grabbing Kyou's hand in his own. His eyes were a shade darker than usual, Kyou noticed.

"Har-"

"Rin's waiting for us, so get your things quickly."

Kyou blinked rapidly, completely taken aback. Was this why his parents were so bitter to Haru? But Kyou found himself nodding and tugging the man up the three flights, ignoring Kazuma's protests. He didn't want to be with them, especially in this condition. He wanted them to always see his smiling, happy self. Not this malformed thing he had become.

He loved both men dearly, and would never want anyone else for parents, but this was something he needed to overcome, and Haru was willing to help despite not understanding the troubles Kyou had.

Kyou packed enough for two weeks of visiting, and grabbed his schoolbag, but before he could leave his disheveled room Haru slammed his hands on the door, his scowl dark.

"What's going on, Kyou?"

His voice was deeper as he grabbed the bags from Kyou's hands, as well as maneuvering the teen to his bed. Kyou lay stiff, his eyes wide and filling with tears with the memories. Haru slide between the teen's legs, his weight held up as his stared down into amber eyes.

"Tell me, so I can help, idiot. You're just one kid, and can't do everything on your own, so let Rin and I in! Let us take care of you!"

Kyou sobbed out quietly, his fingers burying themselves into bi-coloured hair and pulling himself closer to Haru as he wailed. Haru returned the awkward embrace, one arm around Kyou's waist as the other held them up. His lips pressed firmly to Kyou's temple, assuring the boy that he was willing to do anything for the teen.

"H-haru, I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! Please don't hate me...please...I beg you!"

The man looked down, his eyes still hard and swirling with unkempt rage as he took in the pathetic sight of the normally lively boy. Some thing much more serious had happened, and he would find out, whether through brute force or nurturing. Maybe he could play "Good Cop, Bad Cop" with Rin to hassle the troubles out of the teen.

But for now, he lifted Kyou in to his arms, cradling him close as he bent down to grab the three bags. He settled one on Kyou while the other two hung from his shoulder by the straps. The problem now was opening the door, but that was soon relieved as the older of the two fathers did the task for him.

"He was raped. I feel safe in telling you this, because if you repeat these words to anyone Kyou or myself do not trust, I will kill you."

Haru glared back, his hold tightening as he stepped forward.

"I won't tell anyone. Just know that I'm not giving him back until he can forget that man with my body."

Hatori's eyes narrowed at the poor choice of words, his hands balled as he led the way back down, where Kazuma stood with a very miffed Rin. Her foot tapped impatiently as she stepped forward, grabbing the bags and slinging them over her shoulder. She bowed as politely as possible to the men before leaving.

Kyou turned his head from the man's chest, his stare forlorn as Kazuma reached out. The calloused fingers ran soothingly over the boy's cheek, his own smile soft and sad.

"You'll come back, right?"

The teen nodded weakly, his eyes going to a seething Hatori. The man was glaring daggers at Haru, his body rigid.

"Hatori-outo, I'll be fine. It's Haru. What'll he do," the teen joked as he shifted in the man's hold, his arms wrapping around Haru's neck to support himself even just a little bit. Haru still had that hardened look, his face lowering as he returned the heated gaze to Hatori.

Kazuma sighed, lightly hitting the older man's arm and snapping him out of the unspoken contest with Haru. The man was smiling softly as he wrapped his arm around Hatori's, his head resting softly on the man's shoulder.

"Please take care of our son."

Haru nodded, his body finally relaxing slightly as he bowed, still clutching Kyou close. Kazuma chuckled as he too bowed, before opening the door for the duo and watching them retreat to where Rin had parked. The woman was resting against the vehicle, her arms crossed as she eyed the two.

"Haru," she said warningly, but her response was a push to the side as he opened the back door, settling Kyou before closing it and staring at the woman.

"He's staying with us."

She glanced down to where Kyou lay, his eyes closed, before looking back at the man she called her partner.

"We don't have enough room. We don't have a futon for him either."

Haru grinned back as he walked around to the left side, his hand on the door handle as the woman flung her own door open.

"He can fit in the bed with us."

Rin exhaled deeply as she practically thrust the keys into the ignition, her nails digging into the steering wheel. Haru was still grinning as he turned in his seat to stare at the finally sleeping Kyou. The teen's lashes rested softly on his tanned cheeks, hiding those amber eyes that held so much sorrow.

"And what happens when White Haru returns?"

The man smiled coyly as he stroked the teen's cheek, his fingers running softly over plump pinked lips. His eyes turned back to Rin, his tongue running to wet his own lips.

"Who cares? He's too busy fawning over that little prick to give a care about someone as cute as Kyou. You agree with me right, Isuzu-chan? Kyou is way cuter than Yuki, right?"

Rin slammed on the gas pedal, her eyes focused on the road as she bit into her lip. Black Haru had no right to use her name so loosely, and he knew she would become this angry. Haru chuckled darkly as he ran his hand up the woman's leg playfully, taking the sharp brake as a hint to stop.

"You know, you'll have to relinquish control sooner or later. You wouldn't want Kyou to learn about this problem, would you? He'd probably run away and hate you for the rest of his life, and White Haru will be happily cock deep in Yuki."

Haru smirked, his arms crossed over his chest. No, Kyou wouldn't run away so easily. Twenty minutes later they were at a tiny one room apartment, Kyou sleeping soundly in Haru's arms as the man ascended to the fourth floor, Rin following closely with the teen's bags.

Her glare was harsh as the nightly neighbors gave them odd looks. They obviously thought something was up, whether it be some kinky sex or something gang related, but Haru ignored the looks, instead cradling Kyou closer, his lips pressing softly to his temple.

"I won't let anyone take you from me, Kyou."

* * *

Kyou blinked, his body heavy and his brain slow to function. What happened? The teen rubbed at his forehead, his chest feeling oddly warm. Once his eyes were fully opened, the first he saw was a mop of raven; the teen froze. What had happened? What happened?! Once he finally attempted to calm, he noticed another pair of arms around his waist, as well as the breath running across the top of his head.

His frantic mood returned as he sat up quickly, his eyes darting around the plain white room before landing on warm grey eyes and a tiny smile. Haru. Kyou breathed a sigh of relief, allowing the man to bring him back down and into his arms, his own hands shaking as he clung to the older.

"Did you sleep well, Kyou?"

The teen nodded, sinking further into the man's hold. His brain was still slow though. Why was he at Haru's place? The teen struggled to remember, to fill the large gap in his lull. He remembered going to the store for his parents, and then? Kyou panted harshly, his eyes blurring with tears. What happened after that?!

A gentle pat to his shoulder bade Kyou look back at the older, his face red with depression and wet with tears. Haru frowned back, his fingers catching the quickly descending droplets.

"Kyou, breath. It's alright, so just take your time. If you need to, go back to sleep, and Rin or I will be here when you wake up again, okay?"

The teen gave a shaky breath before slumping down, his shoulders tensing every few seconds as he attempted to fall back asleep. Rin's arms wrapped around his shoulders once more, snuggling closer; the teen relaxed easily from the form of comfort. For now, he could sleep easy.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Haa...I went through this chapter a few times...I don't like it. It leaves too much to be explained, and there's no action. But the Rin lovin'...The Rin lovin'...I love Rin. ::sigh:: I'm sorry. I have three more projects lined up after BF is over, and I get no sleep whatsoever. I-I need sleep!!!! TT-TT

I loved Haru's sweet line on the phone, and then Awesome. Haa, tactful Haru. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
